mihawk_in_japanesefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Fantastic Voyage/App: WHAT IS MANGA Plus by SHUEISHA
I found the good news of "MANGA Plus by SHUEISHA" on reddit! 'The official One Piece translation is out, please upvote this so people can see that it's available worldwide for FREE : OnePiece' https://www.reddit.com/r/OnePiece/comments/bftzxy/the_official_one_piece_translation_is_out_please/ I didn't know that! Thank you for the info! Though it's not available in Japan! I like their Oops page with Dr. Chopper! Now I wonder who will be the next oops...??? Yes, I'm from Japan. I usually use their official website for Japanese readers to read digital "One Piece" and "I'm from Japan" and other Manga works on every Monday morning. I'm a member of their monthly service to read digital "Weekly Shonen Jump" for 900 yen / month. Generally, this price is almost as much as a lunch at the casual restaurant, a new paperback book of easy essays on a book store, an old game title on an used book store, a taxi fee from Kyoto station to the busy street in Kyoto city, etc. 'ジャンプBOOKストア！' http://jumpbookstore.com/ And then, I run to buy the magazine "Weekly Shonen Jump" to the nearest convenience store! It is usually for 250 yen + tax. It is almost as much as a snack for a lunch at a convenience store, a lunch at a fast food restaurant, a city bus ticket in Kyoto city, etc. And then, I buy the latest Jump Comic of One Piece at an online shopping store. It is for 440 yen + tax. It is almost as much as my favorite cigarette. :-D So that I can buy a lot of comic books if I can stop smoking... Though our house is too small to keep my books and his toys... I learned that I can see the official information about MANGA Plus by SHUEISHA even in Japan. 'WHAT IS MANGA Plus' https://www.shonenjump.com/mangaplus/whatismangaplus/ According to the above page, "MANGA Plus by SHUEISHA" is under the direct control of SHUEISHA, a Japanese publisher that has been creating manga directly with the artists. So, one of the top Manga artists Masashi Kishimoto, author of "Naruto" and "Boruto", show his massage there. : "Jump's manga will now be available at the same time all over the world! Now that it's an official service, there will be a lot to read! Wonderful!" 　 'MANGA Plus by SHUEISHA - Apps on Google Play' https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=jp.co.shueisha.mangaplus&hl=en : '' ◆SHARE YOUR COMMENT◆ Post your comment to the manga you read! You can read other comments and enjoy the FAN community or just simply support the creator by sending a message. '' 　 I'm not sure how it works because I cannot use it in Japan, but I guess that the users of their app can sent a love letter to the creators easily. It is like cheering of Mr. 2 to Luffy! It is like level 5.5 floor! :-D I learned that they opened the official fan page for news and information! Oh, now they are offering their present campaign NO.3! MANGA Plus by SHUEISHA - Facebook https://www.facebook.com/mangaplus.en/ : "Like" & "Comment" to this post for a chance to win a poster with the authors signature! This is the final one! : This month's prize is… : ◆CLOVER Yuki Tabata, signed poster to 3 winners!◆ 　 'MANGA Plus by SHUEISHA Español - Facebook' https://www.facebook.com/mangaplus.es/ : '' en el mundo! Una campaña para regalar una reproducción del dibujo de la mejor escena con el autógrafo del autor!'' : '' Este mes puedes ganar..'' : ◆CLOVER Yuki Tabata. 3 ganadores en total.◆ 　 'Black Clover - Wikipedia' https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Black_Clover https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Black_Clover 'Black Clover Wiki | FANDOM powered by Wikia' https://blackclover.fandom.com/wiki/Black_Clover_Wiki '『ブラッククローバー』｜集英社『週刊少年ジャンプ』公式サイト' https://www.shonenjump.com/j/rensai/bclover.html 'TVアニメ『ブラッククローバー』公式サイト' https://bclover.jp/ 'VIZ | Blog / JUMP FESTA 2019 Interview - Yūki Tabata' https://www.viz.com/blog/posts/jump-festa-2019-interview-yuki-tabata : TEAM JUMP: '''How do you stay motivated after creating almost 200 chapters of manga? : ''Tabata Sensei: 'Uhhhhh… Good question… laughs Well, there are a lot of people looking forward to the next chapter, I hope, so that motivates me. Plus there’s a lot of stories that I still want to tell, so that keeps me going. Oh, and my wife wants me to keep it up. She wants me to keep working. laughs 　 Generally, a wife wants her husband to keep working in earnest and honest manner. :-D Category:Blog posts